Cutie Honey (Re)
|-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Cutie Honey= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月ハニー) is the main protagonist of Re: Cutie Honey. Compared to earlier counterparts, she is given a completely different appearance and personality: she is a bit more "cutesy" than previous ones, as she has a ditzy but loving personality combined with a hot-blooded temper. However, she likes to get along with all kinds of people including the ones critical of her like Natsuko Aki, getting very hurt when she feels that is not wanted. As with all versions of Honey, her abilities are derived from the I-System that unlike other versions utilizes nanotechnology that allows her to create weapons, armor, and a large variety of disguises to use. As Cutie Honey, she is armed with a rapier called the Silver Fleurette, and a boomerang on her left forearm called the Honey Boomerang, along with high level acrobatics. The I-System however requires a lot of calories to use and when Honey is running low on power, her clothes start to deteriorate. She has to eat a large amount of food to regain her functions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically | Likely 7-B. Possibly 6-C via the I-System Name: Honey Kisaragi, Cutie Honey, Warrior of love Origin: Re: Cutie Honey Gender: Female Age: Unknown, designed to be Adolescence Classification: Android, Vigilante, Office Worker, Assistant Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Very high hand-to-hand combat skills | Same as before, along with ability Cloth Manipulation (Can create clothing until she has enough energy), Duplication (Can create a multiple copies of the her main body), Illusion Creation (Can create her own projection to distract the enemy), High resistance to radiation and temperatures (Able to withstand a nuclear explosion), Forcefield Creation (Can use the collar to create an energy shield), Regeneration (High), Can turn into mist and reassemble elsewhere via second, Berserk Mode (Сan significantly exceed her performance in a stressful situation, but it may lead to I-System shut down), Limited Invulnerability via willpower, Intangibility, Shapeshifting (able to take any form, limited only by her imagination), Transmutation (Can change the shape of objects and living beings at will), Explosion Manipulation (Able to control the explosion sufficient power, to destroy a major city), Has the ability to absorb excess energy, Able to convert matter at a sub-atomic level via the I-System, Technological Manipulation (Able to manage all networks on the planet via using the I-System to its limit), Levitation (Demonstrates ability be in the air via the I-System, when have a sufficient amount of energy). Attack Potency: Wall level | Likely City level physically (She can harm opponents who can harm her). Possibly Island level by pushing the I-System to its limit to control the world's nuclear weapon arsenal Speed: Superhuman | At least Supersonic, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Superhuman, possibly higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | Likely City Class Durability: Wall level | Likely City level (Can withstand point blank nuclear explosions). Regeneration makes her very hard to kill Stamina: Very high (can fight even with a minimal amount of energy) | Extremely high (Her Nanomachines repair her at a subatomic level, and constantly propagate) Range: Extended Melee Range with various weapons | Dozens of meters with her strongest attack, Thousands of kilometers by controlling the world's nuclear weapon arsenal via the I-System at its limit. Standard Equipment: Airborne Element Fixing Device. Intelligence: Average, but very inventive and quick-witted in battle. Weaknesses: Requires regular meals to keep a sufficient amount of energy for use the I-System. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Honey Typhoon:' Creates a tornado by rotating the Silver Fleurette at high speeds and can blow opponents off their feet. **'Honey Spiral Typhoon:' Creates a tornado but is used to restrain enemies. **'Honey Tornado:' Guards against an enemy attack by creating a tornado but cannot be used for very long as it uses a lot of energy. *'Silver Fleurette Lightning Shower:' Thrusts the Silver Fleurette multiple times at high speed. *'Honey Shining:' Honey used the I-System to create a wall of shields that block oncoming attacks. *'Honey Mirage:' Honey creates illusionary copies of herself to confuse her opponents. *'Honey Lightning Lancer:' Honey transforms the Silver Fleurette into an electromagnetically charged lance which can destroy the nanites of a Panther Claw agent's body *'The I-System:' Honey powered by nanotechnology device, which is able converted matter at a sub-atomic level and can control energy, sufficient, to destroy the population of a large city. Key: Honey Kisaragi | Cutie Honey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Absorption Users Category:Androids Category:Anime Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Boomerang Users Category:Characters Category:Cloth Users Category:Cosplayers Category:Detectives Category:Duplication Users Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gainax Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Lance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Manipulators Category:OVA Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6